This invention relates generally to passenger carrying amusement rides and more particularly to amusement rides of a type where a passenger is rotated completely about a fixed pivot shaft in space.
Various approaches to this type of ride exist in the prior art as illustrated by the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,139,232 -- Schwartz (1915); 1,557,942 -- Mathews (1925); 1,867,996 -- Baer (1932); 1,935,558 -- Haskell (1933); 2,076,113 -- Bartlett (1937); and 3,298,685 -- Williams (1967); German Pat. No. 215,408 (1909); and British Pat. No. 492,135 (1938). It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved ride of this type that is simple to manufacture and economical but one which still provides a thrilling experience for the rider.